Mixed emotions
by Devil-in-angels-suit
Summary: Rory has grown up in society. She lost her parents and now is taking care of her brother and sister. She is happy until her grandparents ruin everything. Then she meets Logan...
1. Alcohol as the best friend

AN: Hi people! This is my first Fanfiction and I hope you´ll like it. I´m sorry if I spell something wrong or something like that. This story is very AU. I haven´t read any story that is similar to this one. Please review so I can know should i continue or not. It is gonna be ROGAN!

WARNING: Story is rated M for sexual content (from 2nd chapter).

Also, Rory is not similar to character in the show 

BACKGROUND: There will be no Lorelai, Chris, Luke or anyone from Stars Hollow. Rory is not so close to Gilmores, but she´s close to Haydens. Straub is not a Judge, he´s an architect. He owns a chain of construcion firms. Rory has grown up in society. She has younger brother and sister.

That is the most importante, everything else will be explained in the story.

P.S. There will be Finn, Colin and Stephanie just not in the beginning.

1.Alcohol as the best friend

She was sitting in the bar drinking whiskey, She felt horrible. She didn´t know how to stop something that is gonna ruin her life. She was thinkink about all of it when barman put a drink in front of her. She looked at him with question in her eyes.

˝From the blonde guy at the table behind you.˝

˝Why do guys think that they´re going to conquest a girl by paying her a drink? Is it that hard to come to me if he wants to meet me?˝

˝He´s probably expecting that you´ll go to him to say thanks.˝

˝Hope dies the last...˝

She took a gulp of drink and then looked at the barman again.

˝What is it?˝

˝Sex on the beach.˝

She gave a short laugh: ˝Ah, I guess the name reflects his thoughts.˝

Barman gave her a smile and looked someone behind her.

˝He hasn´t taken his eyes off of you since you have sat.˝

˝He cn look if he wants but he shouldn´t expect me to turn.

She got one more smile and then barman turned and went to serve some guest.

She drank her drink and started thinking about her problems again when she felt someones hand on her waist. She wanted to turn around to see who the hand belongs to but he was standing right behind her with a hand on each side of her holding her in spot. She knew that she shouldn´t enjoy his touch but she couldn´t help it. He did what she expected the least; he leaned over and whispered in her ear: ˝In the place where I come from it is a custom to thank for a gift.˝

She shivered when she felt his breath on fer ear and he felt it. She heard him laughing and felt that he reduced pressure on her waist. She used the chance and turned around. She looked him up and down and she was a little surprised. She expected him to be handsome but not that handsome. She bit her lip and looked him in the eyes.

˝I don´t know where you come from but I was thought not to encourage vour kind of men.˝

Not until then has he removed his hands off of her. He sat on the chair on her left. He ordered drinks for both of them and took a gulp of his before he turned towards her again. The smile still played on his lips. She couldn´t take her eyes off of him even she tryed really hard.

˝My kind of men?˝ he asked obviously amused.

˝Yes.˝

He looked at her obviously waiting for some kind of explanation. She drank out her drink and then turned to him.

˝You know. Guys that are always taking easier way. First they buy a drink to girl hoping that she´ll get drunk and then they take her to bed. It´s desperate that those guys are that desperate.˝

˝Ouch, that hurts!˝

˝And that means that I have described you well. But if you´ll feel better, you at least look good. But then again, it means that you are really very very desperate if you have to get girl drunk to convince her to go home with you.˝ the last sentence she said more to herself than to him, but loud enough for him to hear.

˝Yeah, I feel a lot better now!˝ he tryed acting that he was hurt but he couldn´t hold his laughter.

For short time they were just looking at each other all the time smiling and drinking their drink. She didin´t say anything until she heard her favorite song playing. She wanted to dance but she wasn´t sure if that was a good idea. Then she decided that she´s gonna enjoy in that night because it could be her last chance. And this handsome guy looks very interested in fun. She laughed again and standing up she grabed his hand and pulled him with her. He was walking after her with confusion written all over his face.

˝We are going to dance.˝ she answered his unspoken question and kept walking toward the dance floor. She felt him tighten his grip on her hand and huge grin appeared on her face. When they got to the dance floor he turned her to him and pulled her in a hug. She felt a little uncomfortable but she tryed not to shove it. She stayed a little to far from him to dance normaly.

He started to think that she´s probably not used to dancing with strangers. He wondered why is she in that bar. He was curious to know what brought her there. He got rid of those thoughts and told to himself that he should use the fact that he has one of most beautiful girls he had ever met in his arms. He started draging her closer to himself but he felt her resisting.

˝I feel very stupid dancing like this. You can come closer to me, I´m not gonna bite you. I can assure you that neither one girl said that she was in pains after being in my company. At least not on bad type of pains.˝ he whispered the last sentence in her ear and moved away from her again.

˝If you know what I mean.˝ he winked at her and she couldn´t not to laugh.

˝Aren´t you a little to selfconfident?˝

˝I can assure you there are many witnesses who can confirm it. So, no, it´s not exaggerated.˝

˝OK, I don´t think I wanna meet any of those witnesses so I´ll just have to believe you.˝

He felt her relax in his arms. He pulled her more closer in his embrace. This time she didn´t resist. She steped as close to him as it was possible and put her head on his shoulder. She surprised him with that action but it only took him couple second to recover. He started whispering to her again.

˝I can arange for you to check it yourself. You just need to say the word.˝

She was shortly confused before she realized what he just proposed her. She stiffened when understanding of that downed on her. He felt her reaction and he knew that she´s probably weighing her options. He thoughtthat there is a big chance that she´ll turn and walk away leaving him standing on the dance floor.

She didn´t know what to do. She knew that she wanted him and that his touch turned her on more than any man has during sex. And then she realized that she has just answered her own question.

˝Let´s go.˝ she said it softly, but her lips were beside his ear so she knew he heard her.

It took him a moment to register what she told him and then he took her hand and led her towards the exit. He stoped just to pay their drinks and then he led her to car in silence. He opened the door for her and closed it when she was sitted. He rounded the car and sat at drivers seat. As soon as he sat and closed the door she turned his head towards herself using her right hand and, before he realited what was hapening, her tongue was in his mouth. Though it surprised him it took him only a second to return her kiss. She was still in control of the kiss by holding his head firmly in place with both of her hands. He put his right hand around her waist and pulled her closer. And then she ended kiss as fast as started it. In her eyes was some indefinite look and once again he thought she´s gonna pull out ofthe game. And then on her lips appesred smile. He hasn´t seen that smile yet and soon he descovered it was smile of pleasure. He started the car and hit the road. He smiled thinking it´s gonna be an interesting night.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Unforgettable

AN: First I want to say thank to everyone who sent review. It really means a lot to me. Most of you liked the first chapter and I hope you´l like the rest of the story too. Two persons asked how old Rory is. She´s on her last year of college, so that makes her 22, right? I don´t really know how that goes in America ´cause I ´m from Croatia. Logan is also 22. I hope you´ll like it. REVIEW PLEASE!

DISCLAIMER: I don´t own Gilmore Girls.

2.Unforgettable

˝Your or my place?˝

She had to think about it. Pulling out of it wasn´t an option for her. She enjoyed it too much. That kiss told her that it is gonna be night full of pleasure. She started to think that his selfconfidence was probably justified. She knew that at her house are her brother and sister. And she thought that he probably didn´t live alone either. Besides, she didn´t want to know where he lived just in case that she would like to repeat it one day.

˝Hotel˝

He thought the same so he liked her choice. He had a feeling that this night is going to stay in his long memory. The closest hotel was half an hour away. When he didn´t need his right hand for driving anymore he put it on her left leg. Shortly he just kept it there before he started moving it up to between her legs. With every move his hand was more on inside part of her thigh. He was doing it slowly giving her opportunity to stop him. When his hand got to the end of that path he knew she´s not gonna stop him from doing anything. He put his hand between her legs and, leaning his whole palm on her, he started moving it towards the hem of her trousers. He knew that it isn´t good idea but he couldn´t not to look at her. What he saw turned him on even more than he already was. And he thought it wasn´t possible. She leaned her head against her seat, closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. He started to think that his trousers are going to break how hard he was. It started to hurt him. And he definitly enjoyed that pain. He undid her trousers and got his hand inside her panties finding her entrance. She was wet and that made his ego a little bigger. If that was possible. She held her breath when he touched her. He knew that she is waiting for him to put his finger inside of her. He did it, but not as she expected him to. She expected whole finger and he gave her just a tip. And he pulled it out. It lasted to short for

her liking. He heard her sigh. It was a sigh of pleasure and disappointment at the same time. He smiled somekind of evil smile when he saw her looking at him with pleading eyes.

She hated him for torturing her so much. And at the same time she wanted him more and more with every second. She wanted to feel him inside herself. She wanted to kiss and to bite him, but she knew it would probably cause an accident because not many people could drive with someone else´s tongue in their mouth. She was trying to think of some way to make him end what he started but she couldn´t think of anything. The fact that her brain stoped working when she was turned on was getting on her nerves. Suddenly she finally felt his finger inside herself. And on her delight it wasn´t only one finger. It was an uncredible feeling. This time he didn´t remove his fingers right away. He started to move them inside her. It was a new experience for her. She felt like she´s just losing her virginity. She mentaly cursed her ex-lovers for not giving her that pleasure.

He was driving her insane. She couldn´t sit still or stop her moans. And she didn´t even try very hard. Whoever this guy was, he knew what he was doing. She looked at him and saw that he´s looking back at her not caring about the road. And then she realized that they aren´t moving anymore.

Obviously he saw that she noticed it ´cause he slowly removed his fingers from inside her and pulled his hand out of her panties. They just stared at each other with grins on both of their faces. Then he pulled her to him crushing his lips on hers and kissing her passionatly.

It was another new experience for her. No one kissed her like that before. His kisses were tender and full of passion at the same time. He didn´t try to rush things. It seemed like he just wanted to enjoy kissing her. They ended kiss when they couldn´t breathe anymore. When she finally managed to breathe normaly she broke the silence.

˝When have we stoped?˝

He turned towards her with his smirk in place.

˝Since I put my fingers in you. I knew I wouldn´t be able not to look at the expression on your face when I do it, sooo I didn´t do it while I was driving.˝

She sighed instead of giving him an answer. She was quiet for a few minutes before she buttoned up her pants and turned to him again.

˝Are we going to go inside or you got everything you wanted?˝

˝I didn´t get anything yet. But I have to admit that I enjoyed this very much.˝

As soon as he said it he stepped out of car and got to her side of it. He opened the door for her and offered her his hand to help her out. She took it without hesitation and allowed him to lead her in the hotel. He chevked them in and, as soon as they got their key, they went to their room.

He opened the door and stepped aside so she could get in. He closed the door and locked it and turned to go after her. She was standing behind him and without any warning she pushed him against the door and kissed him. This time she didn´t put her tongue in action. He moved his lips off of hers just far enough to lick them. She opened her mouth and the kiss started again, only this time it was deep and breathtaking. He hugged her with both of his hands holding her firmly against him. She could feel how hard he was and it made her happy. She knew that she affected him as much as he affected her.

Very soon he moved his hand on her ass. The next thing he did was removing her shirt. He started to lead her towards bedroom not breaking the kiss even for a moment. On their way to bedroom her bra disappeared together with his shirt. When they finally got to the room he pushed her up against the wall massaging her breasts. He moved his right hand to undo her trousers while his he kept massaging her breasts with his left hand. He was running his thumb over her nipples making them hard.

In the same time she undid his pants and pushed them down. She wanted to do the same with his boxers when he ended kiss and started moving down. He kissed her neck, then he moved to her breasts where he stayed a little longer playing with nipples and then he started moving more down. He sank on his knees and took of her trousers. He started to kiss her along the hem of her panties. With one hand he held her against the wall as he caressed her with the other driving her crazy. After what seemed like ages to her he got rid of the last part of her clothes and put his finger in her again. She looked at him and saw him looking at her with the smirk on his lips. That smirk really annoyed her but she couldn´t help but notice that it was very cute and sexy. He started to move his finger inside of her and she couldn´t hold her eyes open anymore. She leaned her head against the wall and let he to do what ever he wanted to do.

And then suddenly her eyes were very wide open. He replaced his finger with his tongue. She felt it going in her and then he slowly puuled it out. He pulled his tongue across her klit and put his finger back in her. When she couldn´t take that much of a pleasure anymore, she pulled him up and kissing him, she led him to the bed. She pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him while kissing his neck and chest. He turned them and stood up to take his boxers of . he took a condom out of his wallet and rolled it on himself. He laid above her and put only a tip of his penis inside her. It was to much for her. She didn´t know how to make him to give her what she wanted so she didi everything that crossed her mind but it only made his smirk wider. When she already gave up he slid into her as far as he could. At first his trust were slow but then he sped them up. He fucked her as hard and as fast as he could. And she couldn´t enjoy it more.

In the next four hours they changed many positions. When they were to tired to continue, they fell asleep in each others arms.

AN: Next chapter will have more dialog and some explenations. REVIEW


	3. Problems, anger and disappoinment

AN: Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy. And sorry for not updating sooner, I didn´t have time. This chapter maybe will be a little boring but there will be some explanations and future chapters will be better. And now onto story.

DISLAIMER: I don´t own GG! Just a few characters from this story that I have made up!

3. Problems, anger and disappoinment

She woke up happy but she couldn´t remember what was a cause of that happines. She tried to turn and felt a hand around her waist. She realized that someone is sleeping beside her and the memories from night before came back. She lifted herself on her elbow so she could looked at him better. The sight made her smile. He looked like an angel but just few hours ago he wasn´t doing anything angelic. She looked for the clock and it read 3:15 a.m. She wanted to stay in his arms but she knew that for him it was just another night that he didn´t spent alone. Probably she was just one more girl he slept with. Just one of the many. And that worked perfectly for her. She was looking for one last nigth of fun before her life went to hell, and she got it. Slowly, ahe pulled out from his hug and out of bed. She got dressed, wrote him a note and left. In the note she thanked him for the great night and told him that she got very good proof of his skills.

She didn´t have courage to look at him one more time because she knew that if she did it she would go back to bed and would be just bad. Very, very bad. When she was out of room she laughed to herself and went to reception to call a cab. When she was seated she sighed ´cause all her problems were back on the surface again.

_Flashback_

_She entered her grandparents house as she did every Sunday. She expected usual conversation about school and taking over family business but she got a surprise. When she arived her garndma was sitting in the living room. The strange part was that her grandfather was nowhere to be seen. _

_˝Good evening˝, she greeted her grandmother with a short kiss on the cheek._

_She had a feeling that everything is somehow odd. _

_˝What happened?˝_

_˝Lorelai, your grandfather and me have to tell you something.˝_

_˝What is it? Where is he?˝_

_˝He is waiting for us in his study. But if you wish we can have dinner first.˝_

_˝Have dinner? We don´t ever have dinners together.˝_

_˝This may be the perfect day to start that tradition˝_

_˝You know that I have to go home for dinner. Let´s go talk to grandpa.˝_

_She stood up and started walking toward study, her grandma right behind her. She couldn´t even imagine what that was about. She entered and greeted her grandfather and thenshe sat and decided to wait for them to start talking. She couldn´t help the bad feeling she had all the time._

_˝Lorelai, you know that we have always wished for to marry to a man who would be perfect for you and who would know how to take care for you and your money.˝_

_She started to think that it is gonna be one of those speeches that she was already used to hear. It is time to get married, to have kids and to give her family the heirs, bla, bla, bla... She hated that speech. She sighed and looked at her grandfather waiting for him to continue._

_˝For years now we are trying to make you to do something about it but it is not happening. By choosing not to do anything you made us to do it for you.˝_

_She wanted to say something but he didn´t give her time for that._

_˝So we did just that. You will marry the son of one of our good friends. He is heir just like you are and we believe that you will get along just fine.˝_

_˝Wait a second! You aranged my marriage! Who said I will agree with marring the guy I don´t even know?˝_

_˝You have a choice. You can marry him or you will lose your inheritance. And that would mean that those brats will have nothing.˝_

_˝They are children of your son! When will you start behaving like they are your granchildren? How can you blackmail me?˝_

_˝We had to do something. And you have to choose now.˝_

_She looked at him with eyes fuul of despair, anger and even hate._

_˝You know very well what is my answer. You left me no choice. May I go now?˝_

_She stood up and started walking towards door without waiting for an answer. She started opening the door when she heard her grandma´s voice._

_˝Tomorrow at 7 p.m. is dinner with him and his parents. Don´t be late. You don´t want to know his name?˝_

_˝No˝, she said it half way out of room._

_She took her thing and tried to think but all she could think up was that she doesn´t wants to go home. So she called a cab and went to the bar._

_End flashback_

In about half of hour she was at home. She wasn´t tired so she decided to take a bath and just relax. It´s gonna be a hard day.

When she rang the bell it was already 7:15 p.m. She knew that she was late and that her grandmother will be mad for days. But she didn´t really care about it. She decided that she spend as little time with her grandparents as possible.

The doors opened just few second later. The maid let her in and whispered to her while she was taking her coat.

˝Madam is not happy ´cause you´re late. The guests are already here.˝

Rory just laughed and answered in the same tone.

˝Lucky me! But being late is elegant in our world of crazy people. I need a favour.˝ she waited untill Anna turned to her and then continued.

˝Make sure that you have my thing ready together with theirs so I can run away as soon as possible.˝

Anna nodded and gave her a small smile and then she pushed her to living room where everyone was sitting. She took a deep breath and told to herself to stay calm and not let them to annoy her. She looked back at the maid like she is looking for encouragement and she found it in women´s smile. She smiled herself, it was a fake smile but it was the best she could do. On one side of the cauch was sitting her grandmother and on the opposite of her were a women and a young man, obviously the fiance, but she couldn´t see their faces. In the arm-chairs were sitting her grandfather and a man in his forties.

She approached a little closer and then stoped not knowing what to do. Then she remembered that grandma always thought her that politeness is the biggest virtue

˝Good evening. I´m sorry for being late.˝

By now everyone except her fiance was looking at her. Her grandma stood up and walked to her with the unknown man and women right behind her.

˝It is not important, dear. It is just important that you are here now.˝

She thought how stupid that sounded but she didn´t say anything. She saw that tha young man didn´t come to greet her and made conclusion that he probably didn´t look forward to meeting her nothing more then she did to meeting him.

That it was someone else and not her she would have laughed but this way it was not that funny. She smiled one more time and let her grandma to talk.

˝Let me introduce you to parents of your fiance. Shira, my close friend that I have told you a lot about.˝, she wanted to roll her eyes because somehow, she couldn´t remember anything about that women and her memory was pretty good, but she resisted the urge and smiled once more. It was really tiring her, that smiling. She never thought that just smiling could be sooooo hard.

˝And Mithcum Huntzberger. I am sure you have heard about them.˝

She kissed Shira very shortly and shook hand with her husband.

˝Of course I have. I had many incounters with your journalists and somehow they always made me mad.˝ she said like a joke and Mitchum smiled friendly.

˝Yes, it is the way it usually happens. My journalists make me mad most of the time too.˝

˝But you can fire them and I can´t do even that.˝

Even before she finished that sentence she heard Shira talking to her son. She completly forgot that she hasn´t met the most important person yet.

˝Logane, come and meet your fiance.˝

Rory thought that that sounded pretty much desperate. Meet your fiance. All the normal couples meet before they get engaged. But then again, her family was definitivly not normal.

She looked at Logan just in time to catch his eyes. Shortly they just stared at each other before they started uncontrollably laughing.

AN: I know it is weird place to stop but I like it like that. PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter will be more about dinner and meetings.


	4. Irony of life

AN: Hey guys! I got some questions about that part about Rory´s grandfather not behaving like her brother and sister are his grandchildren. The thing is that they don´t have same mothers and Haydens don´t like their mother. I can´t explain everything now because I will explain it in the story. It will be in this or the next chapter. OK, I just want to thank you for the reviews.

DISCLAIMER: I don´t own anything.

4.Irony of life

They didn´t notice that everyone it the room is looking at them like they are crazy. Not untill she heard her grandfathers voice has she relized that they are not alone.

˝What is so funny?˝

She got serious as much as it was possible.

˝Nothing˝

She knew that nobody was happy with that answer and obviousli so did Logan. He stepped in front of her breaking that uncomfortable moment. He held his hand out for her and she took it. When their eyes conected again she had to use all her selfcontrol to not to laugh.

Shira took it upon herself to introduce them.

˝Lorelai this is my son Logan. Please don´t take his unpoliteness to heart, he is not always that way.˝

Even she was looking at Shira she saw Logan rolling his eyes. She pressed his hand just a little harded so he can know that she saw it.

˝Now that intoducing is done we can move to the dining room. Dinner is served.˝, her grandma said it, turned around and went to dining room. Rory thought that that was not very polite of her to do. But then again, what did she know about being polite?

Everyone started walking after her grandmother without even one word. She couldn´t help but think that it is gonna be an interesting night. Right! She wanted to follow everyone but Logan still held her hand and used it to pull her back so they stayed alone in the living room. He started leading her after them but he was walking very slowly. She looked at him and saw very familiar smirk on his lips. He leaned to her and whispered in her ear.

˝This is a nice surprise, isn´t it? I expected you here the least.˝

His hot breath on her ear caused the same reaction as the night before.

˝Do you have to do that?˝

˝Do what?˝

˝Be so close to my ear when you are talking.˝

They arrived to the table and he didn´t have a chance to answer. He just winked to her.

˝Lorelai you are sitting beside Logan.˝

˝Of course I am.˝, her voice was low but she knew that Logan heard her ´cause she heard him laugh softly. He pulled her chair out and then sat beside her. She thought that the table is somehow smaller than it was last time she sat at it. Then she realized that the problem is not in the table. It was in Logan. He pulled his chair closer to hers so she had less space.

Dinner ended in silence and the conversation started while they were waiting for the dessert. Men talked about business just making comments about wedding from time to time while women talking about wedding, wedding and wedding again.

Rory tried not to participate in the conversation but she had no luck. Very soon Shira started talking to her.

˝Lorelai your grandma and me wanted to talk to you about wedding dress.˝

˝Yes dear. I prepared my dress and you just need to try it on so we can make some changes if it is needed.˝

Rory stoped listening her after she sair wedding dress ´cause she felt Logan´s hand on her leg under the table. He was peshing her dress up and at that moment she was very angre with herself because she wore short instead of long dress. She turned to look at him but he was answering some question that his father asked him. She looked back at one and then at the other woman trying to remember what they were talking about. She couldn´t remember it. At least not untill Logan draw WD on her leg. She didn´t know how he could participate in one conversation, listen to the other and follow her reactions in the same time, but at the moment she was grateful for the help. She started talking hoping that nobody has noticed anything. And she will come up with somekind of revenge later.

˝Grandma I am sure that your wedding dress is beautiful and that it would make me look beautiful but I would like to choose the dress I will get married in. You can choose everything else but the dress leave to me. It is my wedding after all.˝

She had put her hand on Logan´s and tried to remove his hand from her leg but he didn´t let her. She looked at him and saw him looking back at her with selfconfident smile on his face. She knew that she has no choice so she let his hand go hopping that him won´t go too far with it. And she mentaly thanked Anna for long tablecloth.

She gave her full atention to dessert and she has almost choked when his hand got to her panties. She felt him moving them aside and then she felt finger in herself. She thought that her heart is going to jump out of her chest and it was very hard to breathe normally. She was trying to eat and ignore him but he was running him finger over her klit and it was driving her insane. When he put two fingers in her she slightly moved in her seat and had to use all her good will not to moan. She had no courage to look at him because she was afraid that she would see that cute smile that attracted her so much.

She has missed big part of conversation. Only thing she knew was that women are going in the living room to pick some thing for the wedding and men are going to study to talk God knows about what. And then she felt Logan pulling his fingers out of her and removing his hand from under the table. He started standing up when he looked at her and saw a smile that told him that he is not gonna like what she has to say. And he was very right.

˝If you don´t mind I would like Logan to stay with us and help me to choose. I know that it is somethink that woman are usually doing it alone but I would feel a lot better knowing that he agrees with me. It is his wedding too.˝she used sweet voice because she knew that not many people can resist it. She looked at Logan and his face told her that he doesn´t likes it. It was her turn to smirk.

˝Why not? Logan you don´t mind spending some more time with us, do you?˝

Her grandmother asked him that but he was still looking at her when he answered.

˝Of course I don´t.˝

Women have stood up and went to living room, men have left long time ago and Logan has held Rory back again. He let her to start following women but then he grabed her hand and turned her to him.

˝If I have to choose plates and stupid stuff like that I can at least get a little price, right?˝

He didn´t wait for an answer. He pushed her up against the wall that they standing beside and kissed her passionatly holding her captured between himself and wall. It wasn´t long kiss but even so he made it to push his tongue in her mouth and to get her to kiss him back. And then he pulled back. He took her hand and led her to living room. She steped closer to him and whispered in his ear. She noticed him holding his breath when she started talking.

˝You are insane.˝

˝You didn´t mind it last night.˝

˝Last night we weren´t in my grandparent´s house, your parents were not here and, damn it, last night you were not my fiancé.˝

˝Yeah, I was. We just didn´t know it.˝

˝That it my point!˝

They reached women who were looking at something that they were not very interested in. When they heard then they turned around and smiled when they saw that Logan is holding Rory´s hand.

˝I see you have became friends already.˝

Not before that has Rory realized that her hand is still in Logan´s. She tried to pull it out but he just held tighter. He looked at her, laughed and then looked back at his mother.

˝It depends on what is your definition of friendship.˝

He let go of her hand and started talking about wedding. When they were finally over with choosing everything they were just sitting on the cauches. Shira and Francine on one and Logan and Rory on the other.

˝Lorelai have you chosen you maid of honour?˝

˝Shira I found out that I am getting married last night. I didn´t have very much time to make that decision.˝

˝I guess you are right. But, please, make the decision as soon as possible.˝

˝I will. For now I can tell you that I want my sister to be bridesmaid and my brother to carry rings.˝

Logan chose that moment to enter conversation.

˝You have brother and sister?˝

˝Yes, I do. Megan is 15 and Michael 4 years old.˝

˝Why aren´t they here tonight?˝

˝It is a long story.˝ Francine answered his question hopping that Rory is not gonna tell him the whole story. It didn´t work.

˝Not that long. My mon was daughter of very respected man and grandpa was more then happy when dad married her. One year after wedding mom got pregnant. Grandpa wanted a boy but he got disappointed ´cause I was born. My mom got pregnant again after four years but she died in car accident when she was seven months pregnant. It broke my fathers heart. He was never again the same. He started warking like it was only thing that mathered. And then two years later we found out that some woman is carring my father´s child.˝

˝Lorelai I don´t think that they want to hear that.˝

˝I do. If my mother doesn´t wants to listen we will go to other room.˝

˝No Logan. I want Shira to hear this story too. If I will become a part of your family I want you to hear everything from me.˝

˝Lorelai...˝

˝Grandma I will tell them the story even you cut me off for hundred times more.˝

Francine just sighed sadly.

˝My father was very happy when he found out for that baby. He loved Jessica and they were happy together. But she was just a waitress and my grandfather could not accept their relationship. He even tried ti bribe her to leave my dad and ger rid of baby. She said no and I think that it was what made my grandfather to hate her even more. And for everything to be even worse they didn´t get married. They were together for eleven years. That is when Michael was born. Something was wrong and Jessica died couple of hours after Michael was born. Since that day I was the one taking care of them. Michael was only one year old when our father was killed. Now I live in the house that dad left me and they live with me. I come in this house every week because my grandfather needs a heir. He never behaved like they are his grandchildren so I am the only one left.˝

Shortly there was silence in the room before Shira talked.

˝I believe that you understand why your grandfather is behaving as he is. They are illegitimate kids. When he would leave them something it would ruin the family name. What will you do with them when you get married?˝

Both Rory and Logan looked at her like she is insane. Rory talked first.

˝No, I don´t understand my grandfather. My dad gave them his last name the day they were born. And when we get married I want them to live with us.˝

˝That is not an option.˝

˝Mom it is our decision. You made us to marry but where and with who we will live is up to us. And if Lorelai wants Megan and Michael to live with us I have nothing against it.˝

˝But Logan...˝

˝But nothing mother. You know that you want her to be my wife just ´cause she has money and last name. And because everyone love her and we will look much better with her as the part of the family. You can heva the wedding as you want it but only if they will be part of it. If you don´t accept it I am out of this arrangement.˝

Logan was staring at his mother but he knew that Rory is looking at him. He knew that she is afraid of the answer. He took her hand in his to encourage her a little. She relaxed a bit and looked at her grandmother and then at Shira.

˝All right. But can you please avoid telling your life story to people from high sociaty?˝

Rory looked at her with disgust in her eyes but with smile on her lips.

˝I don´t usually talk about my life to people that I don´t know. And I try to avoid people from high sociaty.˝

She looked at Logan and saw amusement in his eyes. She pulled her hand from his and the rest of the evening went in conversation about wedding. Everyone was trying not to talk to much to each other.

When they were finally leaving she pulled Logan aside.

˝Thank you.˝

˝You are welcome. I think I owe you an apology for my mom´s behavior. Sometimes she is really disgusting.˝

˝Just sometimes?˝ she joked and they laughed together.

˝But I have to admit that there is also a bad side of them living with us.˝

She stiffened when he said it. Just when she started thinking that he is not like every other rich guy he is going to prove her wrong.

˝Why?˝

He aproached her and answered softly.

˝It means that we won´t be able to have sex where ever we want it. And I was really looking forward to that since I heard your voice tonight. You have to admit that we are great in bed together. Last night we barely managed to close the door and now I will have to wait to get to the bedroom before I can even kiss you the way I like to do it.˝

She started laughing and leading him towards others.

˝You know, the worst part is that the bedrooms are usually on the second floor and kitchens on the first.˝

˝What does kitched have to do with anything?˝

˝Dorunig dinner I was imagining you cooking. And now remember where my hand has ended up. I believe that you can imagine how I will react when I really see it.˝

˝Who said that I can cook?˝

˝Well you said that you have raised two kids. And as much I know for doing that the food is very important. And I don´t believe that you have nanny and maids.˝

˝I do have nanny, but only when nither me or Megan are home.˝

˝I think that you would look amazing it nurse´s uniforme. What do you say about wearing it on the first wedding night?˝

˝Who said that it is going to happen? I mean the first wedding night.˝

˝I think that I´ll manage to talk you into it. But we can use the uniforme some other time. It would take too long for you to change into it and then for me to take it off of you. I don´t think that I will be able to wait for that long. We can use it the second wedding night.˝

He laughed and she hit him in the shoulder. She kissed his cheek and became serious again.

˝Thank you again. It means me a lot.˝

˝You are welcome. Besides, I would do it again for kiss on the lips.˝

He winked at her, smiled and left. Anna brought her things and she left too. She will see him again onthe engagement party next Saturday.

AN: So there are explanations. If there is something that you don´t understand just ask. And REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Not so nice surprises

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I got some complains on my grammar and I am sorry if it is that bad. I wrote in the first AN that I might make some mistakes. But I hope that you like story enough to keep reading it even with those mistakes. I want to thank to Shanee and Aliolyoxenfree for the great review. They like my story a lot and it is great to read their opinion. I love all the other reviews too. Natyroganlover asked is Rory journalist. No, she isn´t. She goes to Yale but she is an architect. She will take over family busines.

DISCLAIMER: I don´t own anything.

5.Not so nice surprises

When she finally got home her sister was waiting for her. As soon as she opened the door Megan jumped of the couch and ran to her.

˝How did the dinner go?˝

˝I have no clue. I guess it went good.˝

˝That is it? I want details!˝

˝You think you can wait till I take my shoes off? Where is Michael?˝

˝He is sleeping. What is your fiancé alike? He is disgusting, isn´t he? Like they would find someone good for you.˝

˝My dearest sister I think that they forgot to take their pills when they where choosing my future husband.˝

˝What are you trying to say? Rory! You know that I hate it when you hesitate!˝

˝Yup. What I´m trying to say is that my fiancé is 22 and he doesn´t look bad. Not bad at all. And he is not disgusting. I told him about you guys and I told him that I want you to live with us when we get married. And he is OK with that. But his mommy isn´t. That is not important.˝

She paused to let her sister to think about it.

˝And you should start thinking what kind of dress would you like for the wedding. You are gonna be my bridesmaid.˝

Megan ran to her and hugged her. Soon she started having problems with breathing.

˝Megan if you don´t let go I won´t live long enough to get married and you won´t have that dress.˝

˝Sorry. I thought that they won´t even let us be there.˝

˝How could you think that I would get married without you? You should know that I wouldn´t let it happen. Now I am going to take a bath and then I am going to sleep. And you should do the same thing.˝

She kissed her sister good night and went to her room.

˝Megan! Get down! We will be late!˝

She heard her sister running down the stairs. She opened the door so they could get out faster.

˝Why do you care so much if we will be late or not? When did you start looking forward to this evening?˝

˝I didn´t. But don´t need my grandmother to be pissed ´cause we are late. Isn´t that my dress?˝

˝Yeah. I borrowed it.˝

˝It looks good on you. Just don´t forget that you found it in my closet.˝

˝I´ll try.˝

˝Right.˝

The rest of the ride went by in silence. When they got to the door of her grandparents´ house she became nervous. She rang the bell and looked at her brother who held her hand tightly. He wore a suit. He looked adorable in it. He even had a tie.

˝Mike don´t run in the house. I won´t you to stay close to Megan or me, ok?˝

˝Yeah.˝

That is when the door opened. To Rory´s surprise Logan was the one who opened it.

˝Isn´t that my future wife? You are late honey.˝

He took her free hand and kissed it. She rolled her eyes but he didn´t see it. He pulled her into house. Megan was still standing in the same spot checking Logan out. When he realized it he took her hand and kissed it too.

˝You must be Megan.˝

She ignored him and looked at Rory.

˝He doesn´t look bad ha? I think you forgot to mention that he is handsome and very cute.˝

˝And I think that you are forgeting that he is standing in front of you. And that he is my fiancé and soon you will have to live with him.˝

˝The part that you have forgotten is more important.˝

˝Girls, as much as this is amusing me I think that we should go inside and proov that we deserve the Oscar for the best acctors of the year.˝

˝I would much rather stay out here and argue with my sister.˝

˝You don´t want to show people how much you love me? You are breaking my heart Lorelai.˝

˝Please call me Rory. Only rich snobs call me Lorelai.˝

She hoped that her grandmother didn´t hear her.

˝Let´s go. Mike you remember what we said about no running, right?˝

˝Right. I´m thirsty.˝

˝I don´t think you and I have met. I´m Logan.˝ he bent down and offered his hand to Michael. Little boy just looked at him for few moments before he let go of Rory hand and shook Logans

˝My name is Michael.˝

˝What do you say that we go get drinks for ladies?˝

Mike just nodded his head and Logan looked at Rory for permission.

˝Just don´t let him run away from you. He likes to do that. We will be in there avoiding our grandparents.˝

˝Ok. We will find you.˝ With that he took Mikes hand and went towards bar.

˝Now, back to the topic of your fiancé. Tell me, how did you manage to forget to tell me how good he looks?˝

˝Megan! Do we have to talk about that? Why is it so important?˝

˝Because marriage with him maybe won´t be as bad as it would be with someone ugly.˝

˝It is still arranged marriage. The fact that he is goodlooking doesn´t change the fact that they made us to do it.˝

˝So you are addmiting that you like him.˝

˝If you´ll stop talking about it then yes, I addmit that he is attractive. Now smile and pretend that you are more then happy for your sisters engagement. We are aproaching people who will jump us in only few seconds˝

As she said it group of men came to them and started congradulating her. That is when she realized that she doesn´t have engagement ring. She searched the room looking for Logan and saw him sitting at the bar talking with her brother.

˝Thank you gentlemen. If you don´t mind I would like to go look for my fiancé.˝

Of course nobody minded. She went to bar avoiding all guests. Megan was right behind her.

˝Logan!˝

˝Hey! You missed me so much that you couldn´t wait for me to come to you?˝

˝You can only dream of it. How are we going to make people believe that we are in love when I don´t even have a ring?˝

˝Ring! I knew I forgot something. Come with me. Megan can you stay with your brother?˝

˝Sure. I saw Sam. We will be with her.˝

˝Ok. Baby be good. Logan where are you taking me?˝

˝To get the ring.˝

˝Really? I didn´t know that. Where is the ring?˝

˝In my car.˝

˝See, it wasn´t so hard to say it.˝

˝You have beautiful sister.˝

˝I know. Don´t even think about hitting on her.˝

˝I don´t think I need to. She already said her opinion about me.˝

˝Logan! I´m serious. It is enough for you to tell her that she looks good and she will fall for you. And I really don´t need my sister to be in love with my husband.˝

˝Yeah, that could be bad.˝

They got to the car and Logan took out the ring. Rory leaned on the car and waited. When he finally found it he put it on her finger.

˝It´s beautiful.˝

˝I am glad you like it.˝

They got back inside. As soon as they stepped in some blonde came to them.

˝Logan I have been looking for you since I arrived.˝

Logan smiled and hugged the girl. Rory stood there confused. She thought that girl looks kinda plastic.

˝You don´t mind me taking him from you for a while, do you?˝

She didn´t wait for the answer. She took Logans hand and pulled him with her leaving Rory to stand alone. She spent some time talking to boring people and then she decided to go to balcony. When she stepped out and closed the door she heard moans. She turned around. Now she was facing blonde and Logan. They were kissing. He held her against the wall with one his hand under her shirt. Rory just stood there thinking that they will notice her but it didn´t happen. She decided to stop them. She laughed.

˝I hope I´m not interrupting anything.˝

Logan pulled his hand out from under her shirt and ended the kiss. He looked at her and moved away from other girl so she could fix her clothes. Rory looked her up and down and camo to conlusion that the girl is nothing special. When she was done with her clothes she turned to Rory and smiled. It was evil smile that said ´I´m better then you so I got your man´.

˝Nothing that we can´t continue later.˝

˝That´s good. Ah, if you are going to sleep with my fiancé you should do it in the less pablic place. And somewhere where I won´t find you doing it.

˝I don´t mind you being here.˝

˝But I do you being here. Fuck him as much as you want but be sure that my reputation stays as it is. If someone finds out that you are sleeping with him I am gonna make your life a living hell.˝

˝Is that a threat?˝

Rory laughed before answering.

˝No, it is not a threat. It is a promise. You don´t want to be an enemies with person who journalists adore. It is very unpleasant. Specially when someone cares about others opinions as much as you do.˝

She was obviously speechless ´cause she just turned and walked away. Rory was looked after her when she heard Logan laughing. She turned to him.

˝What is so funny?˝

˝That was good. You have good sense for humor.˝

˝Yeah, but I wasn´t joking. My reputation is not the most important thing for me but I won´t let you ruin it with some Barbie.˝

˝What you are saying is that you don´t mind what you saw but you do mind that someone else could have seen it?˝

˝Yes. Do whatever you want, I didn´t expect you to be faithful, but be discrete.˝

He aproached her and pulled her in hug. He wanted to kiss her but she didn´t let him. She pulled out of his arms.

˝What´s the problem? You said that you don´t mind.˝

˝It´s the true. But Logan I am not like her. Maybe that is what you think about me ´cause I spent that night with you but that is not who I am. I don´t sleep every night with diferent man. That night I was trying to run away from reality, from this engagement. It is ironic that I was running with you but that is not the point. The point is that I don´t want to be one of the many. You can sleep with all of them out there but if you are going to fuck them you won´t touch me.˝

˝You are not fair.˝

˝I think I am. I could tell you that you can´t even look at the others and then make your life living hell if I cought you doing it. But I don´t want that. I don´t want us to hate each other. It is your choice. I think we should go back in now.

With that she smiled that fake smile and went inside with him following her.

Both of them just wanted party to end as soon as possible.

AN: That is it for now. Please leave reviews and tell what you think about little drama that I have put in this chapter. Next chapter will be a little more about party and about Logan and Rory meeting each other better.


	6. Unexpected visitor

AN: I really liked your reactions on last chapter. Don´t worry, Rory will have her revenge and they will be together in the end. They just have to get past few problems before everything can be great. Just be patient. And keep feeding me with reviews. It helps me to write it faster. I have big part of the story written, I just have to translate it in English and type it. I am doing it as fast as I can. Sorry for long wait. My computer was dead for two weeks so I couldn´t send anything.

DISCLAIMER: I don´t own Gilmore Girls. I don´t own anyone from the world of famous people. And I would really like to own the cutest Jensen from Dark Angel. But I do own my boyfriend. In some way...

6.Unexpected visitor

They talked to guests just like it was expected from them. Anyone hasn´t even noticed that they haven´t looked at each other even once. They were walking by two women when they heard one of them saying:

˝Their kids will be beautiful! With his blonde hair and her blue eyes. Why can´t my daughter find beautiful fiancé as Logan is?˝

They laughed and Rory laughed with them. She didn´t like the fact that people were expecting them to have children. She wasn´t sure if she wanted to have baby with the man who she doesn´t love and who is not even faithful to her. She made herself to believe that it is too early to think about that.

Guests started leaving and she was happy to see it finally happening. In an hour there was only family in the house.

˝Megan where is Michael?˝

˝Don´t yell. He is sleeping in the library.˝

˝Lorelai why did you bring children to the party?˝

˝Because I wanted to. Grandpa I really don´t want to discuss it now. I am tired of everything today. I´m going to get my brother and I am going home.˝

˝Logan I see you gave her the ring. But it is not my mothers ring.˝

˝I know it isn´t. I thought that it would be more suiteble to give her the ring that I have bought myself. I think that grandma´s ring would be better for marriage from love and ours is not that.˝

Rory looked straight in his eyes for the first time since they came in from the balcony. She still had that fake smile on her face. There wasn´t anyone who could see the diference between that smile and the real one.

˝You are planning to marry few more times?˝

˝Maybe. You can never know what will happen in the future.˝

˝Are you hopping that I´ll die sometime soon? Who is the first in the line to get that ring? Maybe some blonde? You want me to die before I give you beautiful children or after that?˝

There was silence. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. Even her sister. Logan looked like he is scared of her. She didn´t know why she said that. She was just angry and scared and sad and she didn´t know how to help herself. She knew that she has to turn everything into joke so she turned to her sister.

˝Meg I´m disappointed. I thought you had sense for humor.˝

˝Sis, I really think you deserve that Oscar.˝

˝Well, thank you. Of course I agree with you.˝

She turned to Logan who was now smiling.

˝Honey I am sorry but I´m not planning to die at least 50 more years.˝, she winked at him and went to library. When she came back holding her sleeping brother nobody wanted to stop her from leaving.

The next day she had to go to her office where she worked for her grandfather. He owned a construction empire. Or at least that´s how she called it. they had firms in so many different places that she didn´t know number of them. But she was sure that her grandfather did. It was expected that she will become an architect and take over the bussines. She started working a year ago even she didn´t graduate yet. Her grandfather and her father thought her everything that she needed to know about that job. She was good at it. Clients liked her.

She was sitting at her desk drawing a hotel that was pictured in her mind.

˝Miss some man is looking for you. He says that he is your fiancé. He wants to see you.˝, her secretary told her trought the intercom.

˝Damn it! What he wants?˝

She stood up and went to the phone. She pressed the button and said to her secretary:

˝Send him in Nicole.˝

She went back to her work and started praying that it is somekind of joke and that Logan is not in front of her door.

She heard the door opening and closing but she didn´t turn to face him. He walked to her and she knew that it was Logan even without looking at him.

˝You didn´t bragg to Nicole about your engagement?˝

˝What should I bragg about?˝

˝We aren´t in all that good mood today, are we?˝

˝I don´t know for you but my day is not all that good. Michael was sick all night, I didn´t sleep even for a minute, I need to finish this ´till Monday and I am so tired that I see every line double. Ah, and now you are here. Logan, why are you here?˝

˝Hey, I know you are happy to see me. You don´t have to shove it.˝

˝Logan I really have better things to do then arguing with you. What do you want?˝

˝Calm down! I come in peace. I thought we could have lunch.˝

She put everything down and turned to face him with her whole body. She was looking for some sign that he was joking but he was serious.

˝Why would we have lunch together?˝

˝We could get to know each other better. If we want our marriage to work we should know something about each other.˝

˝Right. Like what?˝

˝What side of the bed are you sleeping on?˝

˝That is so importante that we should have lunch together?˝

˝Of course. That way I can know which side of the bed I should get used to sleeping on.˝

˝´Cause it is really hard to change the side of bed. You might get sick if you don´t get used to sleeping on the right side. Or maybe even die? Is it really that easy to get rid of you?˝

˝It is your choice. But don´t blame me when I keep you awake when I won´t be able to sleep. I like that idea. I might be tired the next day but who cares?˝

˝Or you could sleep on the cauch.˝

˝You can forget that. Not gonna happen.˝

˝Will see... What do you say about compromise? I mean for lunch. I was planning to go to check how Mike is doing. If you really want to have lunch with me we can go to my house and order pizza or something. What do you say?˝

˝I was hopping that you will cook.˝

˝I never said that I will cook even when we get married.˝

˝But you said that you don´t have nanny or maid and that you know how to cook.˝

˝Yeah but I didn´t say that I do it. I never mentioned take-outs.˝

˝Please tell me that you are not going to feed me with take-out every day.˝

˝You are really interested in food? OK, I´ll cook but you won´t be allowed to step into kitchen while I´m cooking.˝

˝That is not fair! Don´t be mean!˝, he sounded very childish. She thought that he is really cute looking like that.

˝It seems that you aren´t interested in the food after all.˝

˝Ok, ok. Maybe there is still that picture of you cooking in my head. But I don´t want to eat take-out for the rest of my life. So you will cook or we will hire a maid.˝

˝But honey I won´t ask you for opinion about that. In our society women are taking care of the house and giving men their heirs and men are working and screwing who ever they get to. Most of the time it is secretary or maid.˝

˝You are still mad about Allison?˝

˝What? Who is Allison?˝

˝The girl you chought me with last night.˝

˝This sounds like we are really in relationship. No, I am not mad for the fake blonde. I´m just telling you how our stupid society works. And even bother to tell that I´m not right. Let´s go?˝

˝Let´s go.˝

She walked to the door and then stopped and turned to him.

˝In the middle.˝

˝What?˝

˝Nicole, I´ll be back in two hours.˝, she turned back to Logan, ˝I sleep in the middle of the bed. That means that you really should get used to sleeping on the cauch.˝

˝You are mean girl, aren´t you?˝

˝From time to time.˝

˝And what if I choose you?˝

˝Choose me? What does that mean?˝

˝Last night you told me to choose. If I will fuck them I won´t touch you, right?˝

˝Yeah˝

˝And what if I say that I want to fuck you, not them?˝

˝You are really thinking about that? But you are going to breake many hearts. And I´ll be hated by many girls. Not that I care, but still. You should think about it a little more. You have time till the wedding.˝

˝Yeah, a whole tree months. They gave us a lot of time to get used to this. Are you driving?˝

˝Of course. You don´t know where I live.˝

She unlocked the car and got on the road before she started talking again.

˝I knew that this is gonna happen whole my life. When my dad was still alive I could at least hope that he is not gonna make me to marry but when he died I knew that it is going to happen. I just thought that it won´t be so soon. But you are surprise.˝

˝Why?˝

˝I never thought that they might find someone who I will like. In any way.˝

˝And you like me?˝

˝I´m sure that you can come up with better question then that. I did sleep with you before I knew who you are.˝

˝And you enjoyed it.˝

˝I really don´t want your ego to get any bigger but I have to admit that you know how to please a girl. But with your experience it is not big surprise.˝

˝What do you know about my experience?˝

˝Let´s see... Every night other girl, most of them never gets to go on date number 2 with you, you forget their names, you hold their numbers in the little black book, mostly you are with blondes who happen not to have too much of a brain... You break hearts and you couldn´t care less. Many tried but non have made you to fall for them. And the part that I already knew; handsome rich, charming, fun and always knows what to say to get a girl to go out with him. Or in the bed. But I´m guessing that they all end up in bed with you so there isn´t much of a difference.˝

He was staring at her like he never met her before. It was fun. She loved to surprise him and to make him speechless. She decided that she should do that more often.

He didn´t know what to say. He knew nothing about her and she seems to know a lot about him. But he knew that he liked this girl. She was smart and he didn´t meet many smart girls.

They both thought that this arrangement might be interesting at least in the beggining.

AN: Please review! I write faster if I get more reviews. Your opinion is importante to me.


	7. Family

AN: I have question for you guys. Should I continue with this story or not? I´m getting very little reviews so I don´t know what to do. You could tell me which parts you like and which you don´t and maybe I can change something. And to answer your question, that wasn´t Rory´s revenge. It will come later.

DISCLAIMER: I don´t own GG.

7. Family

She finally started laughing and he realized that he hasn´t said anything yet.

˝You did your homework, didn´t you?˝

˝Yup. But I didn´t have to. As soon as I got to campus girls started attacking me. They were saying that I won´t be able to steel you away from them, that I am not good enough for you and stuff like that. The realization hit me after girl No.10. That´s when I stopped counting. One of them told me that it is not fair that I get you that easily ´cause she is waiting for years. I´m guessing that you haven´t slept with her.˝

˝That had to be unpleasant. Sorry, I should have warned you that it might happen.˝

˝Yeah, it´s too late for that. It´s not important. I can take care for myself.˝

˝OK. Should I expect some angry boyfriends?˝

˝Last time I checked there wheren´t any. We are here.˝

She parked the car outside her house and led him inside. She walked in the first and went towards living room. He was still standing at the doorway.

˝Megan! Where are you?˝, she turned to Logan, ˝Are you a vampire? You can´t come in without invitation?˝

He smiled sweetly and walked to her.

˝I´m just observing.˝

˝You can observe and I´m going to look for those two brats. Make yourself at home.˝

When she came back with her brother in her arm he was standing in front of fire-place looking at photo of young couple. She walked to him.

˝They are my parents. In the other one are our dad and their mom.˝

˝You look just like your mother. She was beautiful.˝

˝Thanks.˝

˝Good afternoon young mister. There a word out there that you are sick.˝

Michael didn´t answer. He put his head on Rory´s shoulder looking very tired.

˝Mike where is your sister?˝

˝She said that she´ll be right back.˝

˝When did she leave?˝

˝Yesterday.˝

He said it very seriously and they couldn´t not to smile.

˝Did you eat anything?˝

˝No. I told her that I was hungry and she said that she´s going to buy something to eat.˝

˝Interesting. I will talk to her about that when she decides to show up. Now let´s go make something to eat. Logan would you like something to drink?˝

˝No, thanks. Can I know what are we going to eat? If you have forgotten I came here for lunch.˝

˝I haven´t forgotten. You´ll eat whatever I´ll make.˝

˝Soo, you are going to cook?˝

She saw the smirk and knew what he was thinking about.

˝Don´t even think about trying something.˝

˝What are you talking about?˝, he looked too innocent for her liking.

˝Don´t play with me. We are not alone and I really don´t want my brother to see anything dirty. Behave yourself!˝

˝Yes mother.˝

˝Ha ha! Funny. Baby stay here with Logan untill I make lunch. Ok?˝

Little boy just nodded his head and she gave him to Logan.

˝Please don´t teach him how to do something that will drive me insane. After all you´ll have to live with me for long time.˝

With that she turned around and went to kitchen. She was so concentrated on what she was doing that she didn´t hear Logan when he aproached her. He stood behind her and put his hand on her hips. She jumped and almost dropped her fork.

˝Logan! Didn´t I leave you with Michael?˝

˝You did but he fell asleep and I was bored. I´m standing on those doors for five minutes but you didn´t noticed me.˝

˝You were watching me for five minutes? Logan I think you are standing too close.˝

˝That´s interesting ´cause I don´t think I´m close enough.˝, he leaned forward and started whispering in her ear, ˝Do you wanna proof that I was watching you?˝

She didn´t have time to answer because he pulled her as close to him as possible. She could feel his erection against her ass. That feeling made her to hold her breath for a few seconds. She knew that he was smiling even she couldn´t see his face. He put one hand low on her belly and the other beneath her breasts. He just kept them there. She could feel his breath against her ear and she knew that he was doing it on purpose. And still she couldn´t resist it. She was waiting for him to move his hands on the places she wanted him to touch her on. She also knew that it is what he wants. Very soon she realized that he won´t do what she wanted him to do. She laughed softly.

˝You really weren´t joking about cooking. It really turnes you on to see a girl cooking.˝

˝No, it only turnes me on when I see you cooking. It didn´t affect me the same way before you. Maybe it´s because you focus on it so much. I don´t know.˝

˝You are crazy, you know that, right?˝

˝Yeah. And you want me.˝

˝Yes, I want you... to move away from me.˝

˝You sure about that?˝

Before she got a chance to answer he started kissing her neck. When he felt her relaxing against him they heard someone walking in. They turned around to see Megan looking at them.

˝Where were you?˝

˝My dear sister I really don´t think that it´s time for you to question me. I mean, I did catch you in fore-play with him.˝, she turned to walk out of kitchen when Rory´s voice stopped her.

˝Megan! Get back here! First of all: watch your tone. I´m still the older one. Not to mention the one who´s giving you money for all those nice clothes. Second: he is my fiancé and it is not you bussines am I sleeping with him or not. And the third: and that you have cought me in bed with him I still have right to question you if I want to. Are we clear?˝

Logan was looking at her thinking that she will be great mom one day. It was very obvious that she is yelling just because she is worried. He could understand her. He just forgot that she might be mom to his children. He looked at Meg waiting for her answer and praying that she won´t make Rory even more angry. Then he won´t have chance to take her to bed. And even with the yelling he was still hard. He just hoped that Meg won´t notice it on his pants.

˝Yes.˝

˝It better be clear. I left you to take care of your sick baby brother and you went to your boyfriend. What the hell were you thinking?˝

˝Who told you that I was with my boyfriend?˝

˝Your lips are swollen, you have mark on your neck and your shirt is butten up wrong.˝

˝So what if I was there? That I haven´t came in he would be fucking you on our table right now.˝

˝Megan!˝

˝Don´t even try to deny it. I saw where his hands were.˝

˝I told you to watch your tone. Don´t act some bitch in front of Logan. I didn´t tell that you can´t go to your boyfriend but, Meg, you left Mike alone. And the door was opened. Megan he is four years old! He can´t take care for himself. Did you even think what could have happend to him while you were gone? Of course you didn´t. You didn´t even feed him. One more thing. It is not your bussines who I´m fucking or not, but it is my bussines who you are fucking with. Remember that. I told you that you can´t date ten years older guy. Break up with him or I´ll and talk to him.˝

˝It is not important how old he is! That is prejudice!˝

˝He is older then I am. Are you even using protection?˝

˝He doesn´t need condom! He never comes in me.˝

˝You´ve got to be kidding me! Please tell me that it is just a bad joke. Megan!˝

˝Don´t yell! He was doing the same way with other girls and neither one got pregnant.˝

˝And you know it for sure? Those girls told you that? You know what? Forget about pregnancy. Did you think about AIDS and stuff like that? Did you Meg?˝

˝Why are you being like that? Why don´t you want me to be happy?˝

˝Meg relationship with him can´t work. You can´t trust to everything he says. Guys are ready to say a lot of things to get you to go to bed with them. You have to understand that.˝

˝What has Logan told you?˝

˝Leave Logan alone! This is between you and me.˝

˝Why does he have to hear it?˝

˝Because he´ll start living with us soon. It´s better for him to start getting used to this. Don´t make me to be a bad cop.˝

˝You sure you aren´t mad at him but are yelling at me instead? I saw him with that blond last night. She was close to putting her hand down his pants in front of everyone. And I know that you cought them on the balcony. She came in furious so I´m guessing that you told her some nice things. I hope you did.˝

Rory wanted to answer but Logan was faster.

˝I can assure you that she did. And she told me some things too. Not soo nice things but... I´m probably not your favorite person right now but I want to tell you that your sister is right. I´m one of those guys who would say anything just to get the girl. Or I was till last night. You can´t trust him just like that. Even more if you don´t know him long enough. Maybe you don´t see it but you are beautiful girl. And that means that you have to be even more careful.˝

˝I know that but he loves me. He wouldn´t hurt me.˝

Rory and Logan looked at each other before looking back at her.

Logan spoke again, ˝If you are sure in that what do you say that we go on a double date? You and your boyfriend and Rory and me. If he loves you he won´´t mind to meet us.˝

˝Maybe. Why are you worring about it?˝

˝Well we will be a family. I think that it is natural that I take care for you. Besides, I really don´t like when your sister is mad. She looks even better like that but she scares me a little too. I think you and I should be friends. I mean we are going to live together. Maybe when you stop being mad with me for what I did last night.˝

˝I like you. But don´t hurt my sister. And God, you have bad taste in women. Rory looks soo much better then that blond from last night.˝

He turned to Rory and slowly looked her up and down. When he turned back to Meg his smirk was in place.

˝You are right. She really does look better.˝

Than he looked Meg up and down in the same way.

˝I guess it is in your genes.˝

He winked at her and she blushed. Rory saw it and she knew that it won´t end good.

˝Logan...˝

˝Right... I forgot that she told me not to hit on you.˝

˝Don´t worry about it, she is just jealous.˝

˝You think that´s it?˝

˝Of course. I haven´t seen for a long time now someone hitting on her. It is not surprise that she want to keep you.˝

˝Hey! I´m still here. You could at least wait till I get out of the room.˝

Logan stood up and walked to her. He gave her his sweetest smile.

˝We could have. But come on babe, you know it wouldn´t be as fun.˝

He lifted her up in his arms before she managed to react. He looked at Meg with smirk once more playing on his lips.

˝Where is her room?˝

AN: OK, so that is chapter 7. I think it is maybe a little boring but it is more important what you think about it. Please leave a REVIEW! My school started today and I don´t know how often I´ll be able to update. Maybe once a week. On weekends. I´ll try to do it as fast as I can. And don´t forget to answer my question from AN on the top of page.


	8. The game

AN: Thanks for reviews guys. It seems that some of you think that I need beta. I have one question for you. How does that work? I don´t really know that. Hell please! I won´t stop writing as long as you don´t stop telling me your opinions. It really makes me happy to know that you like my story enough to tell me that.

8. The game

Megan started laughing while Logan and Rory just stared at each others eyes.

˝Go up the stairs and then to the left. Last room is hers.˝, Meg answered smiling. It was amusing to see someone doing something that her sister doesn´t like. Or is pretending not to like it.

˝Logan! Put me down!˝, Rory was glaring at Logan and then at Meg and back again. It was interesting to see that. Logan was enjoying in annoying her. He also enjoyed in having her in his arms. But that was something he didn´t want to think about.

Megan spoke again when Logan started moving towards stairs with Rory still in his arms, ˝Don´t worry sis, I´ll feed my brother. I won´t go anywhere, I promise. Have fun!˝, she started laughing again.

˝Oh yeah, I feel a lot better now.˝, sarcasm was dreeping from every word she said. She turned to look at Logan, ˝What the hell are you doing?˝

˝I´m carring you to your room.˝, amusement was evident in his voice.

˝Really? Who would have guessed?˝, his grin widened and she glared at him once more.

They got to the last door in the hallway and Logan stopped in front of it.

˝Is this it?˝, she didn´t answer him so he opened the door, ˝Yes, it is. I like the bed. It´s big.˝, he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

˝Logan wha are we here? If you wanted to see my bed you saw it and now we can go back down.˝

˝Hm... I was thinking about trying it out.˝, he trew her on the bed before she could even roll her eyes. And he knew she wanted to do it. He lay down beside her running his finger along her neck to her breast.

˝Where are we going to live when we get married?˝, he asked her cirkulating her nipple with his finger.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She couldn´t think strait while his was doing that to her. ˝I would like you to move in here. We have many memories in this house. If you agree. If you don´t like the idea we can live somewhere else.˝

She was looking deep in his eyes and he knew that she really wanted to stay in her house. And he liked her house so that wasn´t a problem.

˝You´ve got yourself a deal.˝

She was happy for it but she wanted to be sure before she relaxes completely.

˝Are you sure?˝

He smiled, ˝Yeah, I´m sure. I really like your bed. I wouldn´t like to move somewhere and get some smaller bed. We will need a lot of space to have fun.˝, with that he got closer to her and tried to kiss her but she moved away.

She waited till he looked at her eyes before she spoke, ˝You remember what I told you yesterday, right?˝

˝I choose you.˝, he didn´t even blink. It was to fast for her liking but she knew that she won´t be able to resist him. It didn´t mean that she couldn´t ask twice.

˝And you won´t touch any other girl from this day forward?˝, she wasn´t sure what she wanted him to say. She wanted him but she didn´t believe that he will be able to stay faithful just one day after she chought him with that... girl.

˝Yes. I could have told you that last night but you didn´t give a chance. Anyhow I was 100 sure when I saw you in the kitchen today.˝, he looked at her breasts like his is getting ready ti eat them. She could feel heat rise in her. And she knew that she´ll let him take her right there. She smiled.

˝Really, what is it with you and kitchens?˝

He just smiled back and kissed her. That kiss erased every thought from her mind. He pulled out of kiss and started kissing her neck and then her ear. His hand went up her shirt and he started caressing her breasts gently. She pulled his shirt off of him and he did the same with hers. He started kissing and licking her breasts and biting her nipples gently. He heard her moaning and she spoke.

˝What kind of example am I for my sister? I mean look at me! They are down there and I´m here getting ready to have sex.˝

He lifted his head to look at her, ˝I think that it is a little too late for that. It is pretty obvious that your sister already had had sex.˝

˝I guess...˝, she looked like she is deep in thought and he laughed.

She was really cute when she was thinking like that. Even more when she didn´t have her shirt on.

He started kissing her with more passion then she thought some person could have in them. And even bigger surprise was that she was kissing him back in the same way. She couldn´t stay still anymore so she turned them and now she was on top. She started to pull away from him and he didn´t like it. he tried to grip her head to hold her in place but she wouldn´t let him. She looked in his eyes and saw that they are full with lust. She decided to play with him a bit. She grabed his hands and held them above his head. When she was sure that he won´t move anywhere she bent down to kiss him. He closed his eyes and lifted his head to meet her lips. She smiled putting her lips close enough to his for him to feel her breath but not close enough for him to kiss her. She looked at his lips and slowly she licked them. She repeated it few more time untill he tried to kiss her again. She didn´t let him. She just touched his tongue with hers and then pulled away. She felt him growing even harder under her. He opened his eyes and looked at her with playful smile on his lips.

˝Aren´t you a little mean?˝

˝You can´t always have what you want and when you want it.˝, she bent down to kiss his nipples and he moaned when her tongue touched him.

˝Sure I can. I want you and I will have you.˝, he let his head fall back while she continued her little game.

˝You will, but when I say so.˝, she spoke against his skin. Her hot breath was driving him insane. He wasn´t sure that he´ll be able to take it any longer. He didn´t know that she just started playing.

She slowly undid his pants andran her hand over him. She felt him shiver and it was her turn to smirk. She was pulling her hand from his bottom to the tip. She caressed his tip with her thumb. He moaned louder and her smirk widened. She felt his boxer getting wet under her finger. She loved the way she was affecting him. She pulled his pants and boxers off and stood up. She started taking her pant and panties off too performing a private striptiz show for him. His eyes were taking in every inch of her body and watching her every move. It was getting really hard to just lie there. He wanted to kiss her, and to touch her. He wanted to torture her the same way she did him. He started getting up but she shook her head. As much as wanted to touch her he wanted even more to know what else is she planning on doing. When she was done with her clothes she straddled him. She could feel him on her entrance and she knew that he feels it too. She slowly moved up till she felt his tip on her entrance. He lifted his hips and she could feel him even better. It was great feeling. She moaned before she could stop herself and that made him smile. She smiled back and moved back to her first position. His hips went up again but this time it was reaction on her moves. She got off of him and took his groin in her hand. She moved her hand down but she didn´t get the reaction that she wanted so she held him a little tighter and did it again. This time it worked. He moaned and closed his eyes. She kissed his tip and then ran her tongue over it. She took it in her mouth and he lifted his hips once more to push himself even deeper in. Few minutes later he pulled her up and kissed her. He caressed her breasts untill she pulled him on top of her. He knew what she wanted without saying anything. He entered her slowly and just as she relaxed with him inside her he pulled out. She bit his arm but it only made him smile. He entered her again and this time he stayed in. His rhythm was slow untill she put her legs around his waist and pulled him in as strong as she could. It hurted a little but she loved the feeling. He was surprised so he didn´t move untill she nodded her head. He continued fucking her in fast rhythm and it didn´t take them long to come. She was biting her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming.

He lay beside her in silence. Then he turned on his side to look at her.

˝See, sex didn´t kill you. It just made you smile.˝

˝Yeah.˝, she smiled to him before she remembered that they aren´t alone in the house, ˝It´s easy for you to say. Your conscience is clear. Your brother and sister aren´t in the same house.˝

˝Maybe but they would have seen it sooner or later. We are going to get married. Or have you forgotten?˝

˝How could I forget when you are mentioning it all the time. That I don´t now better I would think that you are looking forward to it.˝, she didn´t notice mixed emotions on his face, ˝And I´m really, really hoping that they will never see something similar to what just happened here. ´Cause let me tell you, that would be weird! Very, very weird! And very, very bad! I don´t want my brother to have nightmares from seeing you naked.˝, she looked at him with horror in her eyes.

˝I don´t think you have nightmares from that. It seems that there is nothing that bothers on my naked body.˝, he smirked thinking that he won that argument.

˝Yeah, but I´m used to all the bad and ugly things in the world. But he is young and he doesn´t needs to see it.˝, with that said she stood up, ˝I´m going to take a shower and then I have to go to work. You can take a nap or something.˝, she blew him a kiss and walked to bathroom locking the door.

Logan lay there looking at the closed door thinking about the girl behind it. She was really special. That was the only thing that he was sure in. Well, except the fact that she is hot and amazing in bed. And that was not a bad thing to know about your future wife. He grinned knowing that she will be only his for the rest of his life.

AN: I know that it is a little short but it´s the best I can do at the moment. I hope it won´t be boring to you guys. Leave REVIEW!

P.S. ohmss77 I hope you like how I did this one taking advice that you gave me in your review. Thank you.

Thank you all guys.


	9. Truth is not always nice

9. Truth is not always nice

When she came out the bathroom Logan was gone. She went down and found him in the living room watching cartoons with her brother. They looked really cute sitting together and she liked wathing them but the silence was killing her.

˝Where´s Meg?˝, she asked walking towards them.

Neither one reacted, they just kept staring at TV. She walked around couch and stood in front TV so they had to look at her. Michael glared at her the best he knew and Logan checked her out like he sees her the first time. After few moments he looked at her eyes smirking.

Rory didn´t find it funny. She was already late and she didn´t want to be even more late. And it was going to happen if Logan keeps playing with her.

˝Will someone answer me, please? Do I have to search the house?˝, she glared at Logan who just winked at her.

Mike decided to talk but not and to help.

˝If you move I´ll tell you that I don´t know where she is.˝, he said it seriously and they couldn´t help but to laugh.

Rory walked to him, picked him up and carred him up the stairs.

˝Thanks for help honey. Now go get dressed and then I´ll take you with me. And I´ll have a chat with our sister when I find her.˝, she kissed his head putting him down when they got to his room.

˝Can I draw with you?˝, he asked her with excitement in his voice.

Rory smiled, ˝I´m sure my clients would love that, but no. I´ll give you a paper and you can draw by youself. Is that good?˝

˝But that´s not fun!˝, he whined.

˝But you have no choice!˝, she whined too, ˝Take it or leave it.˝

He was thinking and then smile appeared on his small lips, ˝Can Logan draw with me?˝

˝I don´t think it would be interesting to Logan. Besides there´s probably something that he has to do too.˝, she hoped that he wont be too disappointed.

She helped him to change and then they went back to living room where Logan was still sitting and watching TV.

˝What were you doing in your room?˝, Michael asked it looking at his sister.

Rory froze in place and Logan turned to look at little boy and then at her. He saw that she has no idea what to say so he got up, took Mike´s hand and went to other room with him.

Rory looked after them not moving. And she realized what just happened. She told to herself that it was really stupid to leave Logan alone with her brother. Only God knew what he could tell to that kid. She decided that it´s the best to go after them. She took barely two steps when phone started ringing. She didn´t want to answer but then she remembered that it could be someone calling from her office and she picked it up. As soon as she heard voice on the other end she regreted her decision. She tried to be polite just like her grandma always thought her but it was getting harder to remember it with every second of that conversation. She thought about hanging up but she knew that her grandma would find out if she did so and wouldn´t let her live. After 20 minutes Logan walked in and sat on the couch. When she didn´t hang up even after 5 more minutes he walked to her and started kissing her neck. She tried to push him away but he grabed her arm and pulled her closer to him. She was doing her best to sound normal on the phone but when he started kissing her ear it became impossible. As soon as she could she apologized to the person she was talking to saying that she has to go to work. When she finally hung up she leaned onto Logan and gave a sigh of relief. They just stood like that for some time before they moved to sit on couch.

˝Who did you talk to?˝, Logan spoke first.

She turned to him with evil smile on her lips. He returned her smile not noticing the evil part of it.

˝To your mommy babe.˝, she watched as his smile disappeared and laughed at the look on his face. It was good price for half of hour spent talking to that woman.

˝What did she want?˝

˝A lunch. It seems that we haven´t finished planning our wedding. I think I´ll be able to talk her into letting you to tag along. I know you wouldn´t want to miss anything.˝, her voice was too sweet for his liking.

˝No! Don´t do that to me! Come on, you can´t hate me that much. I´ve known my mother my entire life and the less I see her my life is nicer.˝, he was begging her even he knew that it want work. But still, he had to try.

˝Right, and I have to listen to my grandmother? Forget about it. If I have to spend time with them so do you. After we get married we can go live somewhere else. Away from here. Africa would be good choice. My grandma hates summer. Something about sweating and changing clothes 20 times a day.˝, she had dreamy look on her face mixed with regret.

˝Why not Australia? There is hot too but they are not as poor. Besides, my friend lives there. We could be close to him.˝, he played along.

She pretened to be thinking about it, ˝Yeah, but I don´t think I want to be close to your friend. I´m not sure that I want to be close even to you.˝

He raised his eyebrows at her, ˝You weren´t running away from me when we were in your bed not so long time ago.˝

˝Yes, but then I was just using you for fun ´cause I was bored.˝, she gave him her sweetest smile, ˝And Australia has all that not nice animals. I hate spiders and snakes. They are ugly and they also like to bite. Not very friendly. And then when you meet them you end up dead. I don´t think so.˝, she shook her head looking like a small child who doesn´t like what he hears.

He was watching her with smile, ˝And why would they bite you of all people?˝

˝Because they have a deal with home-people to get rid of foreigners so they could live in peace without noisy people.˝, she said it like it was the most obvious thing.

He looked in her eyes, ˝You´re crazy. I think it´s going to be interesting to be married to you.˝

˝You call me crazy and then you say that you´re looking forward to marring me. And then I´m the one who´s crazy?˝, she looked at him like she thought that he has lost his mind, ˝You sure you wouldn´t have more fun with some Barbie? And be her Ken? It would be the match made in heaven. I can see the titles in newspapers, ´Logan Huntzberger, the heir of Huntzberger Publishing Company married a girl who doesn´t knows how to sign her name´. I would pay a big money to see that.˝

Logan laughed softly, ˝As nice as it sounds I think I´ll stay with you. It would be a shame to ruin all the plans by canceling our wedding.˝

˝Oh yeah. It would make more damage then tsunami did. We would have to colect donations to pay for your mother´s and my grandmother´s bills for staying in mental institution. I think those doctors who would take care for them would soon need someone to take care of theirown mental health.˝, she made a face and he started laughing. He seeded to be unable to stop laughing so she turned to look at TV till he calms down. She didn´t even notice when he stopped laughing till she felt his hand on her cheek turning her head to him. He gently placed his lips on hers not even trying to deepen the kiss. She was more then surprised. He never did that before. It was passion or it was nothing. But this kiss was just... different.

˝I thought you would be done with it by now.˝, Meg´s voice made them to jump apart.

Rory just stared at Logan trying to figure out what that kiss meant. Logan just laughed and aswered Meg still looking at Rory´s eyes.

˝You could say so, but I can also tell you that it´s hard to get enough of your sister.˝, his words brought Rory back from her thinking.

She smiled to Logan and then turned to her sister.

˝You marriage will be based on sex, won´t it?˝, Meg´s question surprised her.

They both looked at her and they realized that they don´t know the answer. They didn´t know how their marriage is going to work without love but they did know that sex won´t be enough to make them happy for whole life. Rory was afraid of her future. The only thing that made her feel a little better was the fact that her sister and brother will be with her. She could only hope that Logan won´t make their lifes even harder than they already are. She didn´t want to think about them falling in love with each other ´cause she didn´t want to get disappointed.

Logan saw on her face that she was worried. He didn´t feel much better either but he had a feeling that he needs to make her feel better. He leaned to her and whispered in her ear, ˝We´ll make it together.˝

He knew that he sounded like some guy from TV show but it was the only thing that he could think of. Rory thanked him by giving him the sincerest smile he saw on her lips.

She turned to Meg, ˝Maybe Meg, I don´t know. I guess we´ll find out in a few months. And now I have to go back to work. Grandpa´s going to kill me.˝, she glared at Logan showing him that she blames him for being soo late.

She said bye to Mike and Meg after she decided to leave Mike at home and walked out of house with Logan close behind her. They got in the car and started towards her office.

˝What did you tell to Mike?˝, she just remembered that she hasn´t asked him that before.

˝I started thinking that you have forgotten about that.˝, he was smirking and she didn´t like it.

˝That´s not answer on my question.˝, she didn´t want to look at him.

˝I told him that you were showing me something. I think that you´re forgetting that he´s just four years old.˝, he smiled at her.

She looked at him and then back at the road, ˝I´m not forgetting it, I just don´t like telling him lies. Logan if you ever sleep with someone else or if you just do something that you think I won´t like, please, just don´t lie to me.˝

He turned to her, ˝You don´t really trust me, do you?˝

She sighed, ˝I don´t think you can blame me. With your reputation and arranged marriage... And you said it yourself, a guy would do anything to get a girl in the bed.˝

˝Yes, but I also said that I was that type till last night. That should mean that I have changed. ˝

˝Yeah, but you have also almost fucked a girl at our engagement party. Be honest and tell me that you would trust me that the it was me with the other guy out there last night.˝, she sounded upset.

She looked at him and saw that he was thinking.

˝Maybe you´re right.˝, he said it more like a question.

˝But...˝

He sighed, ˝Let´s just say that we have differenet opinions about some things.˝

She thought about it before she answered, ˝What you are saying is that you wouldn´t mind if you cought me with some other man. You wouldn´t mind me being with someone else and then coming to your bed and making love to you?˝

He let his head fall against the seat and then he spoke, ˝This will be a bussines deal. We weren´t together before this engagement, we didn´t even meet and much less we fell in love with one another. You expect me to be jealous with someone for woman that I don´t love. For woman who I have met at the bar and then spent a night with her. The same night as I have spent with many others.˝, as soon as he said it he knew that he has made a mistake. And it was partly a lie. He looked at Rory and saw that he has hurt her. It was evident in her eyes. He put his hand over hers and gave her a little squeeze.

˝Rory...˝, he was trying to think of something to say to fix the damage but she wasn´t interested. She pulled her hand from under his and removed his hand from her leg.

She looked at him and smiled that false smile, ˝Don´t apologize. I have never thought that that night was special for you. I mean you´re a man with a lot of experience in bed. What was one more girl for you? Why would I be something special? That´s what I´m trying to say. You can´t tell me that you won´t cheat on me when you don´t feel anything for me. It´s the fact.˝, she was trying to keep her voice normal.

˝That´s not what I wanted to say but you can believe whatever you want. I´m not going to tell you something that we both know that it´s not the truth. You said that you don´t want me to lie to you so I won´t. The fact is that we have no idea how this marriage will work. Neither one of us is very happy about it and we´ll probably soon start to hate each other. But it won´t happen untill we get bored in bed. Then our lives will become hells. You´ll start working all days and spending time with Mike and Meg and I´ll be working, drinking and sleeping around. Those are the facts for our future.˝, he was talking softly but it hurted her anyways.

˝You´re very optimistic. I don´t care what you think. I´ll try to make life easier for both of us. There´s just one more thing. If you´re going to screw some whore be careful that my sister doesn´t find out. I don´t want people talking that I can´t keep you in my bed.˝, she couldn´t look at him.

˝Wouldn´t that be the truth?˝, he didn´t know why he was hurting her, he just couldn´t stop himself.

She turned to him and for a moment he thought that she´s gonna hit him. That pain and hurt that were in her eyes replaced anger, maybe even hate.

˝What do you want from me? Maybe I should think of some sick sexual games so you wouldn´t get bored? Or maybe I should cook in my underware?˝

He wanted to say something but she glared at him and he didn´t dare to say anything.

˝Come on Logan. Let´s be honest. There´s no woman in the world that could make you to be faithful.˝, she sounded almost sad.

They arrived and she got out of car and started walking to the building when he cought her arm and turned her to him. Before she managed to react his tongue was in her mouth. She kissed him back but he felt that it wasn´t one of her kisses. Kisses that he knew how they felt like. He pulled back and looked at her eyes hoping to see old Rory back. The playful and smiling Rory. But she wasn´t there. The girl in front him was sad. She couldn´t look in his eyes. She looked like she´s going to cry.

˝Rory what did I do? I like it more when you´re angry then when you´re like this.˝, he took her hand in his and she stared at there hands.

When she didn´t answer he made her to look at him. She smiled and asked him, ˝We´ll deal with all our problems this way? When I get mad you´ll kiss me or take me to bed and then I should be happy?˝

He was just staring at her not knowing what to say. Rory brought her hand to his cheek and shortly kissed his lips. Then she turned and left with the most sad smile he has ever seen. He wanted to stop her, to hug her and to tell her that everything will be Ok. He wanted to make her smile and laugh. The problems was that he didn´t know how to do that.

What he didn´t see were the tears that fell down her cheeks when she walked away. She didn´t even try to hide or stop them. She hated herself for caring so much. She just wanted him to try to understand her. She walked to her office and got to work. She hoped that it will help her to forget about him. At least for a few hours.

AN: First: I don´t want to offend blondes. I´m a blonde. Second: I really hope you´ll like this chapter. Third: Leave Review


	10. Small revenge always makes you feel

AN: I promised that I´m going to update this week and here it is. To answer some questions; I will make Logan jelous but not yet. There will be some more drama before he will realize his feelings. And I don´t know will there be Tristan in this story. Maybe.

10. Small revenge always makes you feel better... Or not!

When she walked into the kitchen next morning there a surprise waited for her. Megan was making breakfast and Michael was calmly siting at the table.

˝Good morning˝, she greeted them from the door-step.

Michael jumped of the chair and ran to her as soon as he saw her. She picked him up and he hugged her as strong as he could.

˝What´s going on? Why are you two already up?˝, she asked looking at Meg.

˝You were a little depressed last night and we decided that we´re going to cheer you up.˝, Meg answered in a quiet voice full of sympathy and then she laughed, ˝That´s why you are going to sit and have breakfast and forget all your problems. I talked to John. He said yes to a double date. But you have to promise me that you won´t interrogate him like he is some kind of criminal.˝

Rory sat and waited until Meg put the breakfast on the table so she could join her. Michael was to busy with pancakes to hear his sisters and Rory answered,

˝I won´t interrogate him but some questions will be asked.˝, she looked at her sister to show her that she is serious.

˝I´m ok with that as long as you don´t scare him of. You´ll ask Logan when he can come, right?˝

Rory froze after hearing his name, ˝Does he have to come?˝, she asked her baby sister in pleading voice.

˝Of course he does! Who´s going to keep you from attacking John if he´s not there? Like this, with him there, I know that there won´t be World War III.˝, she smiled sweetly.

˝It´s not really nice of you to believe Logan more than me.˝

˝He´s more objective and he´s not afraid of you.˝

Rory laughed at this, ˝And you are? That´s a good joke.˝, Meg just smiled once more.

Rory turned serious again, ˝I want you to go to a gynecologist.˝

˝Rory...˝, Meg whined.

˝Megan... It´s my condition for you staying with John. You said that you´re not using any protection and that´s why you´ll go to doctor and you´ll start taking pills. And I won´t take no as an answer.˝, she looked Meg in the eyes and for a few moments they just stared at each other. Finally Meg looked away.

˝Fine, I´ll take the pills. But you´ll go with me to doctor and I want it to be woman.˝

Rory smiled, ˝I´ll take you to my doctor. She´s great. And now, my dear sister, I need to go to office. Nanny should be here in an hour or two. Please don´t leave your brother alone again.˝

˝I won´t. Call Logan and ask him about day, time and place and then let me know so I can tell it to John.˝

˝I will if I find him.˝, she hoped that she won´t be able to find him, ˝See you later.˝, she kissed them both and walked to the door when Meg stopped her.

˝Ror are you ok? If you need to talk you know that I´m always here for you.˝

Rory smiled at her and hugged her, ˝I know that sis but I´m ok. I´ll tell you everything about last night some other time ´cause now I really have to go. Tomorrow I have a day of.˝, with that she turned and ran to her car.

She had a really bad day. Everything was annoying her. Her drawings were bad, she couldn´t concentrate, she kept breaking her pen... Everything was just wrong. It drove her insane. She needed a way to get rid of that bad energy but all she couldn´t come up with a good idea. And then suddenly she remembered of one place where she could have some fun.

She stood up, took her keys, phone and wallet and walked out of her office.

When she got to her destination she just asked his secretary if he was alone and then she walked in without giving her a chance to let him know that she´s there.

He sat at his desk and read newspapers when she walked in. He didn´t look up until he heard closing and locking of his door. He watched her throwing her things on his couch. She walked to him and pushed him back down in his armchair when he wanted to stand up. She straddled him and kissed him roughly pushing her tongue in his mouth while she used her hands to move his head as she liked it. She surprised him but it didn´t take him long to kiss her back. He was wearing just a button up shirt that he looked gorgeous in but at that moment Rory liked the idea of him without shirt much more. She undid first button and then she just pulled hard and all the other buttons fell of. Logan froze for a moment and then she felt him smile against her lips. He pushed her away just to take her shirt off and then he kissed her again. She used her hand to push everything off of his desk. He ended the kiss and looked at her. To say that he was astonished would be an understatement. She smiled at him and crushed her lips in his once more. She was wearing a skirt so he just pushed it up and lifted her from his lap onto the desk. She sat on the edge to give him a better access.

He entered her without hesitation and they both inhaled harshly.

For a few moments he stood still and she could feel him deep inside her. That feeling drove her mad. She used her legs to pull him to her and she hoped that he´ll know what she wants without words being said. She leaned on her hands letting him to fuck her and kiss her breasts.

When they both came she got dressed, took her things and left his office without a word. It was a hard thing to do but she knew that it´s what he deserved. But it still didn´t make her feel any better.

Logan sat and stared at the closed door. He hated the idea of her coming to him just for quick fuck. He couldn´t stand the idea that it´s the only thing that she wanted from him. He sighed and closed his eyes. He put his head in his hands while all those thoughts were killing him.

AN: I know that this one is really short but I wanted to give you something and I don´t have time to write more. But next chapter will be up this week if they don´t kill me with homework. I hope you liked this chapter.


	11. Meetings

AN: I´m really sorry for not updating sooner. I´ll try to make this chapter long enough to make up for that.

DISCLAIMER: I own Mike and Meg. And nothing else.

11. Meetings

˝Damn it!˝, she threw her phone in the wall so hard that it broke and fell on the floor of her living room in small pieces.

It was a week since she went to Logan´s office. A whole week without him in her life. And she was thinking about him all the time. That put her in really bad mood. She hated the fact that she couldn´t get him out of her head. She was mad at everyone and everything. Even Michael knew that something was wrong. And call from Shira didn´t improve her mood at all.

Meg walked down from her room when she heard the hit. She stood in the door-step.

˝What did the phone do to you? Let me guess, something to do with Logan?˝, she smiled at Rory.

Rory glared at her, ˝His mother the dearest.˝

˝Something about wedding?˝

Rory sighed, ˝Isn´t lately everything about that damn wedding?˝

Meg smiled and Rory didn´t like it.

˝What´s so funny?˝

˝You are. You think about that wedding all the time and you´re pissed ´cause you can´t stop. And thinking about that reminds you of Logan and then you´re even more pissed. And you still didn´t tell me why we didn´t see him for a week now.˝, she smiled again.

˝And I won´t tell you now either.˝, now it was Rory´s turn to smile. ˝I´m not in the mood to listen your comments about my lovely fiancé.˝, she went to pick up the phone, or at least what was left of it.

Meg looked after her but stood in the place, ˝Ror, what did he do to you? You were never mad at anyone for this long.˝

˝I´m not mad at him Meg. I just don´t want to deal with him right now.˝, she sighed again, ˝But then again, who cares what I want? I have to go to that stupid lunch. Damn wedding, damn inheritance, damn society and damn everything that goes in that package!˝, she walked by Meg and into the kitchen.

˝Hey, did you notice that you didn´t say damn Logan?˝, Meg shouted after her.

Rory walked to the kitchen door and smiled sweetly at her sister, ˝Do you like having money? ´Cause if you do you might wanna think about holding your mouth shut.˝

Meg nodded and walked up the stairs and to her room and Rory started making their lunch. She cursed when Logan came to her mind again. She remembered how he reacted when she was making them lunch few days ago. She stopped cooking and ordered pizza.

The next morning she woke up with a headache. It was great start of the day.

The lunch was at the society club and she had to dress up even she was not in the mood for that.

After she got to the parking lot she sat at the car for a few more minutes to calm herself so she would be able to control herself around them.

As soon as she stepped in the restaurant she saw her grandmother with Shira and Logan. She aproached the table and greeted everyone. She was polite but not and warm with them. She sat beside Logan because that was the only free chair at the table. They talked about some stupid stuff while they waited for their lunch. They talked about wedding while they ate their dessert. Logan and Rory talked as little as it was possible. When they finally agreed on everything Shira and Francine went to make a phone call so they could leave Logan and Rory alone to have some private time.

There was uncomfortable silence that was driving Rory insane. She decided to speak but she didn´t look at Logan.

˝Megan wants to know when are you free for that double date. That is if you still want to go.˝

She knew that he was staring at her but she was still looking at her glass and not at him.

˝That means that her boyfriend said yes. Maybe he´s not that bad after all.˝, he tried to start somekind of conversation.

˝I´ll know is he good or bad after that dinner.˝, she kept looking everywhere just not at him.

˝Imagine that he falls for you at that dinner. That would be nice.˝, he tried to make her laugh but it didn´t work.

˝I don´t want to think about that possibility. If you don´t like the idea of a double date anymore you don´t have to go. Meg will somehow survive without you being there. Or maybe I´ll take someone else.˝, she felt his eyes making hole in her face but she still didn´t turn.

He was silent for a few moments before he spoke again.

˝It was my idea so I think it would be a little stupid when I wouldn´t like it.˝, his voice was close to whisper, ˝Or you want to take someone else instead of me?˝

˝Meg wants you to be there. I don´t know why but she believes that you´ll be able to stop me from atacking her boyfriend.˝, she didn´t answer his question on purpose. She wasn´t sure why she did it. She knew that she could find a guy to go on a date with her whenever she wanted to but even that Logan didn´t want to go she wouldn´t do it. She just wasn´t interested in men.

She heard Logan sigh, ˝Then I´ll be there. Is Friday good?˝

˝It is for me. I´ll tell Meg to ask John and then I´ll let you know.˝, she turned to look at him and what she saw in his eyes confused her. He was frustrated. He didn´t like what she was doing. She didn´t understand that. He didn´t care about her so why would he let her get to him like that?

There was once again that silence and Rory prayed for the women to come back. And that was something that she thought she´ll never pray for. This wedding and her groom will drive her crazy even more than she was until that day when she met Logan Huntzberger.

Logan hated that she didn´t want to look at him. He knew that his words hurt her that day but he didn´t know that it hurt her that much. He decided to try and bring their relationship back to that playfully-sexual level.

˝Rory...˝, just when he said it he heard his mother´s voice and saw her and Rory´s grandmother aproaching the table. He sighed and relaxed in the chair. It was not meant for him to make a peace with his fiancée, at least not that day.

Soon they said their goodbyes and went to their homes. After that lunch Logan was in bad mood as much as Rory was. He didn´t even want to spend time with his best friends and that never happened before. He grew up with Colin and Finn. They were together all the time. Now they were trying to talk him into going to pub with them but he didn´t want to go.

˝What is wrong with you? You are odd since the day you met that fiancée of yours. First you come and brag about screwing her already and then the next day you don´t want to go have fun. Well, my friend, you can stay and sorry yourself but I´m going to pub. I´ll be much more happy in the company of my really best friend alocohol and some gorgeous redhead. Goodbye! Have fun!˝, and with that he was out of room.

Logan and Colin just shook their heads at his behavior. Colin stared at Logan for a few seconds before he spoke.

˝Something happened with her, didn´t it? what I don´t understand is why does it bother you so much. I mean, you are both forced into that marriage. And you have fun in bed together and I really don´t see the problem in that. I just don´t understand why you stopped sleeping with all that girls that are trowing themselves on you. Are you sick or something?˝ , he reached out his hand to touch Logan´s forehead but Logan hit his hand away before he could do it.

He sighed, ˝That´s the problem. She told me that I have to choose between her and all those other girls. I know that you think I´m crazy for even thinking about it but it is so good to be with her that I´m not sure that I want to give that up for being with other girl every night. I never enjoyed sex as much as I did with her.˝, he looked at Colin to see him looking back at him like he was crazy.

Colin slowly nodded his head, ˝OK, but how would she know that you´re sleeping with other girls?˝

˝The same way she found out everything about me, even that those girls want to sleep with me. They´ll tell her just to make her mad and to show her that they can fuck her fiancé whenever they want.˝

˝I see. Well you got some big problem there. You sit here and think about it and I´m going out to get myself some nice girl who´ll be happy to join me in bed.˝, he grinned as Logan glared at him and went after Finn.

Logan sat there thinking for some time and then he took phone and called her. It rang four times before she picked it up.

˝Hello?˝

It was really good to hear her voice, ˝Hey, you sound like you were running.˝, he didn´t know how to start that conversation.

There was silence while she tried to think of something to tell him. She came up with nothing.

˝Logan?˝

He smiled, ˝I thought that you´ll hang up on me.˝

˝Listen, I don´t have time for this. I was giving Mike a bath and now he is alone in the bathroom and that usually ends as disaster.˝

He sighed, ˝Ror I want to see you.˝

˝I´m not in the mood for that.˝

˝Just to see you, Rory, I didn´t say that I want to have sex.˝

She was silent for a minute and he knew that she was thinking.

˝Wait a second.˝, and then he heard her yelling to Meg to go to Michael.

˝Logan just tell me what you want.˝, she tried to stay calm.

˝I want to talk. Nothing else.˝

˝With us it´s never just that and you know it.˝

He prayed that she´ll say yes in the end ´cause he really just wanted to see her and to talk to her, ˝If that´s what you want it will stay just on that. I promise.˝

It was her turn to sigh, ˝All right. When and where?˝

˝Tonight at 8 at the pub where we met. I want you to meet my friends.˝, he grinned.

˝OK. Logan, don´t expect me to be happy to see you.˝, with that she hung up.

Conversation didn´t end as he hoped that it would but she said yes. That was something. At least he hoped that it meant something.

She walked in the pub just on time. Part of her hoped that he won´t be there. But as soon as walked in she saw him sitting at the table with five poeple. She took a deep breath and slowly walked to them. There were three boys and two girls with Logan. Guys checked her out and girls smiled at her.

Logan stood up and moved to stand beside her. He put his arm around her waist and hoped that she won´t push him away.

He started telling her names as he pointed to each person, ˝These are Colin, Steph, Robert, Finn and my sister Honor. Guys, this is my fiancé Lorelai.˝

She looked at him like she never saw him before.

˝You didn´t even once call me Lorelai since the day we met, what the hell got into you now?˝

His friends stared at them with amusement on their faces.

˝I think that they should know your real name and not just short version of it.˝, he smiled at her.

˝That´s great just even you don´t know my full name and I think that you do know that I hate when someone calls me Lorelai. My grandmother calls me that when I do something wrong.˝, she paused like she was thinking, ˝And that means all the time.˝

Everyone laughed a little and then Logan and Rory sat and started conversation so Rory could meet his friends a little better. She had to addmit that they were fun people to be with.

AN: Once more, I´m really sorry for not updating sooner. And I´m sorry that I can´t tell you how soon I´ll be able to post again. I just don´t have time to do it more often. I hope you like this one. REVIEW


End file.
